


Never again

by MalicMalic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Dead Mary Winchester, Emotional, Emotional Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt, Feelings, Heavy Angst, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Michael, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pain, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalicMalic/pseuds/MalicMalic
Summary: The worst kind of hell is reliving all the pain you caused and realise, in the end, you were mostly hurting yourself.
Relationships: Apocalypseverse Michael & Dean Winchester, Apocalypseverse Michael/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Never again

"Please... Take me back too. Please." A pile of black goo vibrated towards Billie, reaching out towards her and Jack.

"Why?" She asked with a tilt of her head. When the goo couldn't provide with an answer worthy enough, or even sincere enough, the Grimm Reaper repeated her question.

"Why, Michael? Out of all the angels and demons that wound up here, some of them of an actual use, why would I even consider bringing **you** back!?" The question was demanding, bearing no bull, and Billie twirled her finger and with that the goo lifted, swirling up and started forming a figure.

Familiar green eyes gazed back at Jack and Billie, so sad, broken and apologetic, one could easily mistaken them for Dean's.

"I am sorry." He said, barely a whisper, unable to lift his head to even look at the reaper, much less Jack. Suddenly, darkness fell and Michael gasped for air, his lungs burning and he coughed and wheezed trying to breathe. The pain toned only a notch to let him function, but it still felt as if someone ran their claws inside of his chest, squeezed around... something... in there and just held on tight.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Billie asked and when Michael looked around, he realised he was inside the bunker, in what he remembered from Dean's memories to be the kitchen. It was early morning, too early even for Sam to be up, at yet, Dean was there, seated at the table, a forgotten coffee mug before him.

He had heavy bags under his red, teary eyes , but he forced himself to breath, forced himself to get a hold of his emotions no matter how hard they were clawing on his heart. It hurt, it hurt so damn much, he felt like ripping his heart out of his chest and tossing it like a base ball as hard and as far away as he could.

"Sorry doesn't quite cover it." Billie said as Micahel struggled to breathe, feeling something stuck in his throat, something that wouldn't come up, and wouldn't let itself be swallowed down.

"Can you see it? Can you see his heart, his soul?" Billie asked. "It was so bright and strong, and when it shined upon you, it was better then a sun on a cold winter's day. Can you see how it used to be? So beautiful and powerful, like a star shining in the nightly sky, illuminating everything around it."

"But look at it now. Look at how tired and worn out it looks. Look how broken it is. Look at all the stitches and scars and bruises. Look at how it bleeds!"

Tears spilled from Michael's eyes as the claws in his chest tightened over... something, digging deeper and deeper and he gasped for air, swallowing down hard, trying to breath, but couldn't. He was suffocating from all the emotions that were coming from Dean and he couldn't believe the weak human could live with all that, much less function, eat, sleep, breath...

"Tell me... tell me how to fix this. I'll... I'll do anything, anything, just... please... tell me." His mind cried out as he fell on his knees, his own hands coming up to grip at his chest, feeling the throbbing pain intensify. Billie only glanced down upon him before focusing her gaze back on Dean.

"Nothing left to do. In time, it will heal, but the scars will always be there, and it will never again shine so bright. Never again. And all you had to do was stop hurting it. All you had to do was stop drowning it, stop breaking it. Now... it will never shine so bright. Never again."

It will never bathe him in it's warmth, never again light up his way. Never again stand by his side and make him feel like he is not all alone in the world.

Never again. 


End file.
